Mercury's Move
by ChibiScout311
Summary: Ami receives a scholarship to an elite Japanese university. This is my first anime fanfic!
1. Big News for Ami

**Mercury's Move**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, because if I did, my name would be Naoko Takeuchi, I would be rich and famous, and this wouldn't be a fanfic, now would it ;-)?

* * *

Bing bing! The whimsical sound signaled for everyone in Room 102 at Juuban High to stare anxiously at the loudspeaker and wonder what was so important that Principal Haso had to interrupt the class (although the interruption was, for the most part, welcomed warmly).

"Mrs. Suzuki, would you please send Ami Mizuno over to my office?"

The class turned to stare at Ami, whose eyes grew wide in response. In Ami's mind, being called into the principal, or any teacher's office for that matter, was like knocking on trouble's door.

"What did I do?? Oh no, I'm probably in so much trouble..." Ami whispered to herself, frightened.

"Don't worry, Ami," whispered Serena with a reassuring smile, "what's he gonna yell at you for? Getting too many A's?? Relax, girl!"

Ami managed a half-smile at Serena's attempt at cheering her up.

"Right away, Principal Haso," said Mrs. Suzuki.

The same sound played at the beginning of the announcement played again, to signal the end. Most of the class went back to what they were doing, but not before Mrs. Suzuki said, "You heard the announcement, Ami; head over."

* * *

Ami sat quietly outside Principal Haso's office.

"10:42 A.M," she thought to herself as she read the clock outside the door, "I'll remember that when I'm trying to get my parents to forgive me for getting into all the trouble I'm bound to get in right now..."

She looked nervously down both sides of the hall. It was completely empty; everyone had just entered their second period class and settled down. Ami looked at her reflection in the glass display case of the school's awards. She was sitting stiffly upright in her chair. Her blue eyes were wide with uncertainty, and her short hair of a matching shade was messy after tossing it compulsively (it was a nervous habit of hers). She smoothed it down just as the door to Principal Haso's office opened.

"Come in, Ami," he said calmly.

Ami got up, took a deep breath, and walked inside.

* * *

"Have a seat, Ami," said Principal Haso.

She looked around his office. There was a very professional looking woman sitting in a chair inside the office. She had long, curly red hair tied back in a half-knot. She was wearing a burgundy business suit and matching pumps. She stood up when Ami walked in and gave her a smile.

"Good morning, Ami, I am Ms. Takati," she said, extending her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Takati," said Ami, shaking her hand and then taking a seat adjacent to Principal Haso's desk.

"Ami, Ms. Takati is the director of admissions at Koureza University," said Principal Haso.

Ami looked at Ms. Takati with a mixture of surprise and respect. Koureza University was one of the best universities in Japan, a school she was greatly interested in possibly attending herself.

"Yes, Ami, and I have good news...after receiving recommendations from several of your teachers and viewing several of your standardized test results, which I might add are quite impressive, I would like to offer you a full academic scholarship to Koureza University."

* * *

End of Chapter 1! This is my first anime fanfic, hope you liked it! Please review, as I will update only if reviews are good. Have a nice day :-)!


	2. Ami's Announcement

**Mercury's Move**

**Disclaimer**: I am not Naoko Takeuchi. Therefore, I did not write or create Sailor Moon. So there :-P!  
  
"A full scholarship? WOW, Ami, that's FANTASTIC!" said Lita.  
Ami grinned widely at her friends, who were all sporting huge grins of their own after hearing Ami's news. She was at Raye's home/Cherry Hill Shinto temple. All of her close friends were there; Serena, Mina, Lita and, of course, Raye.  
"My parents don't get home until late this evening, so they don't know yet," said Ami, "but I'm sure they'll be pleased to hear the news."  
"PLEASED TO HEAR THE NEWS?? That's the biggest understatement of the century!" cried Mina, "if my parents heard that I won a full scholarship to ANY school, they'd be over the moon!"  
"Yeah, mine too!" said Serena.  
"Well, I wouldn't count on YOU getting one any time soon, Meatball- Brain," teased Raye, "wasn't your highest grade in English this year an 80?"  
"RAYE! You meanie!! Waaaah!" whined Serena.  
"So Ami, are you going to take it?" said Lita with great interest.  
Ami looked thoughtfully up for a moment, and then responded with, "You know, I'm not really sure yet. I mean I still haven't looked at other colleges and everything...what if there's something better suited to fit my academic desires?"  
"Do you still want to be a doctor, Aimz?" said Mina.  
Ami laughed at Mina's pet name for her and nodded in response to her question.  
"Well, from what I've heard, Koureza's a great school," said Raye brightly.  
"I know," said Ami, "it would be a great opportunity for me. But I still want to stay close with you guys, too, of course!"  
"Oh, Aimz, you know we'll always be tight!" said Mina, giving her a big hug.  
"C'mon guys, enough with the friendship mumbo-jumbo, LET'S EAT!" said Serena, who was worrying that the pizza was getting cold.  
"Urrrggg, Serena, you are SO thoughtless sometimes!" said Raye exasperatedly.  
"SHUT UP, RAYE!!" yelled Serena, who now jumped up. She ran over to "attack" Raye, but tripped over a pillow and fell flat on her face. Everyone else laughed at Serena's clumsiness.  
"Ack...I am OKAY..." said Serena dramatically, getting up. She went back to her chair and soon everyone began to eat.  
Ami looked at all of her friends and smiled. "My friends truly care about me! Many people I know would be really jealous and vicious if they knew I got a scholarship," she thought to herself happily.

* * *

Later that evening, Ami got home.  
"Mom, Dad, I'm home," called Ami as she opened the door.  
"Hello, Ami, how was school?" said Mr. Mizuno, who was reading a newspaper.  
"Well, something very interesting happened today, I'll tell you that much," said Ami calmly.  
"What's that, sweetie?" said Dr. Mizuno, Ami's mother.  
Ami sat down and told them everything about the big news. Her parents both gasped in delighted surprise, and rushed to hug their daughter.  
"Ami, I'm so proud of you!" said Dr. Mizuno, wiping away tears of pride.  
"As am I," said Mr. Mizuno, smiling at his daughter with fatherly pride.  
"Do you think I should accept it?" said Ami uncertainly.  
"It's your choice, Ami, do what you feel comfortable doing," said Mr. Mizuno. "However," said Dr. Mizuno seriously, "if you want to be a doctor, it would be a very wise decision to accept. Koureza is quite possibly one of the best universities for aspiring doctors in the world today." "Then it's settled," said Ami happily, standing up, "I'm going to Koureza University on full academic scholarship!"

* * *

That night, Ami sat down in front of her desk. It was very neatly organized, with pens and pencils in perfect order and everything neatly stored away in the side drawers. She pulled out a small purple book and a pen from the smallest drawer. She reached for the gold chain around her neck. On it was two items: a key, and a small blue statuette with the symbol for Mercury on it (her transformational talisman). She used the key to open the lock on the side of her diary and removed it. Ami then wrote the following entry:  
  
'Thursday, May 22nd, 2004, 11:56 P.M.,  
Dear Diary,  
'Today the most amazing thing that ever happened to me besides finding out that I was a Sailor Soldier happened. I have received a full academic scholarship to Koureza University! I was so shocked when I was told; I had to control myself from screaming right then and there! I told Serena, Lita, Mina and Raye after school and they were all happy for me. I was so happy about that...I know that at least half of the class would be jealous of me and never even think of congratulating me. I'm glad I have such good friends. Mom and Dad are also really proud of me. I don't think I've ever been happier in my whole life!  
'I remember taking a tour of Koureza...it has a lovely campus, and almost everything I've heard about it is good. I asked Mom if it was a good idea to take it, as I want to be a doctor, and she said it would be a very wise decision to go. I trust her judgment; after all, she is a doctor! She was and is my inspiration to become a doctor myself. It is my dream to be a well-respected doctor, and my fantasy to someday help in finding a cure for the world's most deadly diseases.  
'I am going to send my letter of acceptance for the scholarship as soon as I possibly can. I can hardly wait until commencement!  
Until next time,  
Ami'  
  
Ami then reread what she wrote, and locked it back up. She stored the diary and pen away, and got into bed. She lied down, staring up at the ceiling for a few dreamy minutes, thinking about the day's events and then fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

End of Chapter 2! Hope you liked it...please review! Have a nice day :-)!


End file.
